


taking chances

by celestalfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestalfire/pseuds/celestalfire
Summary: Keith's roommate's boyfriend is staying over, and he needs somewhere to crash. Luckily, Lance is alone for the night and has a pull-out couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this pairing and show in general so im sorry if anyone's occ

Look, most of the time Lance was a pretty understanding guy.

But whoever was knocking on his door at 2 am was about to get teared a new one.

Mumbling angrily to himself, Lance opened the door. He was about to yell at the person until he noticed who it was.

None other than Keith Kogane was standing at his door, a bag on hand and noticeable eyebags. His hair was up in a man bun (which Lance found adorable) and he was clad in an oversized red sweater with leggings. “Hey.” He said, looking away from Lance and towards the floor.

After a few seconds of silence, Lance sighed. “Keith, buddy, you know we’re friends and all, but this is unacceptable. It’s 2 am – two in the morning mullet man – and you woke me up. I’d like to know what you need, so I can provide it and go back to sleep.” Lance ranted, slightly irritated. “So, what’s up?”

“Uh-” Keith started, taking a good look towards the elevator (as if he already regretted knocking on his door) then sighing before looking back at Lance. “Okay, so Matt is back from his semester abroad and Shiro invited him over. I just got out of work, and I refuse to listen to them Lance. So-” He hesitated for a moment, not meeting Lance’s eyes, then continued. “-can I please sleep on your floor?”

“Sure – but next time you get sexiled could you maybe call first?” Turning around he walked back into his apartment, telling Keith to come in and close the door behind him.

He walked into the living room with Keith in tow, and gestured to the coach. “Ok so, you don’t have to sleep on the floor because I own a pull-out couch – but it’s uncomfortable as shit and I hate it. You’ll probably hate it too. I’d offer you Hunk’s room, but I don’t know when he last washed his sheets and Shay stayed over a week ago, so that’s an immediate no. However, my bed’s big enough for two,” This made Keith flush, not that Lance noticed. “So you have 2 options: either you share my not crappy bed with or you suffer on the pull-out couch. _Your choice_.” Lance finished, turning to Keith expectantly.

 

 

 

Keith picked the fucking pull out couch.

In hindsight, it was not his brightest idea. Even after Lance’s countless warnings about its poor quality, he’d picked it. However, there was good reasoning behind this. If he’d shared with Lance, he wasn’t going to sleep. (Which was a stupid excuse because he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to sleep on this damn couch either, but whatever.) 

After almost a year of nurturing a fairly embarrassing crush on the other boy, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive sharing a bed with him. For sure he’d stay up all night nervous about falling asleep and waking up with his arms around Lance or, worse, accidental spooning. With Lance. Keith was sure he’d spontaneously combust if that happened.

All he wanted was a place to fucking sleep, goddam it. Of all the things he _didn’t_ need, staying awake distracted was #1 on his list right now. The #1 thing on the list of things he _did_ need however, was a comfortable place to sleep. And he knew exactly where he could find one.

Sighing, Keith took his blanket and walked towards Lance’s room. He knocked on the door, and heard a faint ‘come in’ from Lance, then opened the door.

Lance groaned, and turned his head towards Keith. “What’s-” Yawn. “-up buddy?”

Keith tried looking at anything other than Lance. “You were um, very right about the couch. It fucking sucks. Mind if I crash here?”

All he got from Lance was a chuckle before he saw him scoot to the other side of the bed and pat the empty space. Keith took this as an invitation and laid down next to the Cuban, who turned to face him.

“Sorry the couch is so crappy Keith.” Lance drawled, eyes sleepy.

They were inches apart. “No, it’s fine.”

Lance laughed softly, then yawned. “ _Buenas noches_ , Keith.”

Keith was thankful for the darkness of the room, his blush obvious. “Night, Lance.”

It didn’t take long for Lance to drift into sleep, light snores spilling from his mouth every few seconds. Normally Keith found snoring annoying, but from Lance it was actually kind of cute in a weird way.

After a while of tensely laying there, staring into the darkness, Keith finally relaxed. If he tuned out the snoring he could pretend he was in his own bed. Pretend that, _no_ he wasn’t sleeping next to Lance, wasn’t in his bed thinking about how cute his snores were.

It seemed to work, because soon he didn’t find it hard to fall asleep anymore.

 

 

Of course though, Keith had been right to worry about waking up in a compromising position with Lance. Because here he was, in Lance’s bed with a head tucked into his neck and a pair of arms loosely holding him close to a body that was currently spooning him.

Keith was _ready_ for immediate death. He could feel his face turning deep red, and was well aware of his tomato-like state. Naturally, Keith’s first plan was too slip away from Lance’s embrace and take his leave home, but the second he tried moving the arms pulled him closer. It took everything inside of Keith not too melt into the embrace.

Now, Keith was stuck. It wasn’t that he couldn’t easily move him, but what if while moving him he woke up? Then he’d be in a situation where he’s spooning with Lance while they’re both awake and aware of the situation, which sounds like the worst thing that could ever happen to him ever. So, the obvious solution to this problem is to fake sleep until Lance inevitably woke up on his own and left the room.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for Lance to wake up.

However, his reaction to their spooning was different than Keith had expected, because the first thing he said was, “Oh fuck.”

Then immediately followed this with, “I knew I shouldn’t have offered to share a bed-” some quiet grumbling- “well at least he didn’t wake up and see this first, he would’ve thought I was weird.”

Keith felt the arms around his waist loosen and reluctantly let him go. Then a weight lifted from the bed and there was some tired shuffling around the room. He heard Lance sigh one more time before the door closed and he was alone again.

_What was that about_ , he asked himself, opening his eyes and staring towards the door. He wondered why Lance had somehow expected this situation before it happened. For a moment he panicked, thinking maybe he knew about Keith’s feelings, but then discarded the thought. Lance wouldn’t have sounded so disappointed in _himself_ if that’d been the case; like he knew this would happen and had allowed it.

Was Lance a cuddly sleeper? Maybe that’s why he expected it _and_ thought Keith would find it weird? But Lance had slept in a living room with the rest of their friends once and hadn’t latched on to any of them in his sleep, so was that _really_ the case?

The one Keith didn’t consider was that maybe, just maybe, Lance had feelings for him too. He wouldn’t let himself hope that his unrequited feelings were anything _but_ unrequited. Yet, there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him to do something stupid.

And that’s exactly what he did.

 

 

Lance was making coffee when he heard his bedroom door open. He turned to a still sleepy-looking Keith sporting some bedhead, and immediately considered jumping out his window. Can anyone actually look cute in fucking bedhead? Keith Kogane could.

“Morning,” he forcing his usual cheery voice, then turned back towards his coffee to avoid combustion. “How’d you sleep?”

After not hearing a response for a couple seconds, Lance turned to find Keith a foot away from him, kind of staring at him while deep in thought.

“Are you ok-“ he started, but was interrupted by Keith coming closer.

Now their faces were inches apart. “Tell me if this is okay.”

“What?” Lance asked confused, and then Keith leaned in a little closer.

Their lips still weren’t touching. “Is this okay?”

It took a second to finally understand what he meant, and leaned in so they were centimeters apart. “Yes.”

Then they were kissing; neither knew who kissed who first but they didn’t care. All Lance could think about was Keith and his soft lips, and how Keith smelled like spice and detergent. Keith’s hands were holding his hips against the kitchen counter and were stroking his hip bone where his shirt had slightly risen. Lance’s hands however, had crawled up Keith’s neck and back before finding their way into his silky hair. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

Eventually though, they had to break apart for air. Resting his forehead against Keith’s, Lance took a deep breath. Keith broke the silence after a few seconds.

“That was,” he started before getting interrupted by Lance. “-Amazing?”

Keith just smiled, and lean in for another kiss to which Lance happily complied. They could talk about all this later, right now however, they were too lost in each other to really care.

**Author's Note:**

> rip im sorry if that was terrible
> 
> come yell at me on instagram @yuripl.setsky


End file.
